La Hora del Vampiro
by LilyEul
Summary: Un programa de radio, una voz sensual y una escritora que necesita referencias. Un Edward demasiado sexy para su propio bien y una Bella que no tiene idea de en qué se está metiendo.


**Disclaimer:**

Nada me pertenece.

Situaciones adultas. Se merece el rating M, así que sean cuidadosos.

**La Hora del Vampiro**

**Prólogo**

Mi voz retumba en las cuatro paredes de la cabina.

_Buenas noches, radioescuchas. Soy Edward Cullen y les doy la bienvenida a una emisión más de La Hora del Vampiro, el programa para aquellos que dormimos de día y exploramos de noche. Quiero agradecer a Jasper en cabina y a nuestro ingeniero, Emmett, por hacer posible esta emisión._

Doy un sorbo a mi café y me recuesto en la silla, intentando no alejarme demasiado del micrófono.

_Es siempre un gusto poder hablar con ustedes, y tengo que admitir que tener un programa a semejantes horas me permite sentirme más tranquilo, sabiendo que somos un grupo selecto de casi amigos que se han escuchado por años. Somos pocos, pero especiales._

_No sé que estés haciendo, no sé si estás manejando a casa desde un empleo del que te dejaron salir a media noche. Si estás alimentando a tu bebé y preferiste prender la radio a escuchar los ronquidos de tu marido, o si no has terminado los deberes y tu lista de iTunes se ha repetido hasta el infinito._

_Como sea, aquí estoy, y te invito a pasar un par de horas conmigo, a escucharnos mutuamente. Ya sabes los teléfonos en cabina, llama y cuéntame, ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde?_

La música comienza a sonar por los audífonos y oigo el distintivo clic que indica que mi micrófono está apagado y que Emmett ha puesto alguna canción melosa para empezar la noche.

Mi café sabe raro. Demasiado amargo. Definitivamente mi barista no estaba poniendo atención, me miraba jodidamente demasiado, guiñando su ojo atascado de rímel y sonriendo con unos labios demasiado rojos. Cuando puse el billete de 10 sobre la barra no esperé a que me entregara el cambio, no soportaba un segundo más de coqueteo rayando en prostitución.

Mi pequeño cuaderno rojo está esperándome en la esquina de la mesa, así que lo tomo y comienzo a dibujar con un carboncillo que vuelve mis dedos negros de inmediato.

–Hombre, no seas imbécil, la vez pasada llenaste el micrófono de esa porquería– dice Emmett a través del intercomunicador.

Levanto mi dedo medio y sigo dibujando. Coño, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo entre canciones en vez de quedarme calentando el asiento con mi trasero. Dibujo ojos que miran entre pestañas muy pobladas, unos labios hinchados y una nariz pequeña. Un rostro desconocido me mira desde el papel y le devuelvo la mirada, preguntándome qué demonios está mal conmigo para haber dibujado semejante cosa.

Jasper comienza la cuenta regresiva con sus dedos, y en cinco segundos, volvemos al aire.

_Bienvenidos de nuevo, eso fue Keychain de los Newtons, y espero que realmente estén disfrutando de la música. Nuestra primera llamada es de Sandra, que nos llama desde Green Lake. _

–Sandra, querida, ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?

–Hola Edward– escucho las risitas juveniles detrás de la voz de Sandra, y me pregunto si tendrán más de 15 años. Emmet sonríe maliciosamente a través del cristal. Qué sutil, su venganza por lo del carboncillo en el micrófono, dejarme lidiando con un montón de adolescentes.

–¿Estás con tus amigas querida?

Los grititos de las niñas suben peligrosamente de intensidad y tengo que bajar el volumen de los audífonos para evitar que me sangren los oídos.

–Sip– dice acentuando la "p" del final. –Queríamos… queríamos decirte que nos gusta mucho tu programa, y que eres muy guapo.

Las risitas suben aún más y me asombro de la capacidad de las adolescentes de causar semejante nivel de ruido. Claro, mi fotografía está en el sitio web de la estación de radio, y en un par de carteles por la ciudad. Pero no podían poner a alguien más, la mayoría de los locutores tienen voz sensual y cara de espanto.

–Muchas gracias, linda.– Digo usando la voz más sexy de la que soy capaz, sabiendo que las bragas de esas niñas probablemente estén en llamas.–¿No deberían estar haciendo tarea o algo?

–Nop, mañana no hay clases.

Claro, mañana no hay clases, hoy es viernes. Bueno, la vida no se puede poner más patética que esto. Viernes en la noche y mi única compañía son un par de tipos que se están orinando de risa al otro lado del cristal.

–Claro, claro. Bueno, guapa, muchas gracias por llamar y te mando un gran beso, a ti y a tus amigas. Recuerden que las espero en la convención de medios el próximo sábado.

Sandra cuelga con otra risita ridícula y me siento inmediatamente aliviado de dejar de vomitar tanta palabra imbécil, y con suerte, podré contestar alguna que otra llamada interesante.

Después de una solterona desesperada, un chico evidentemente homosexual y una mujer que se negaba a bajar el volumen de su radio, estoy a punto de darme por vencido. No es que todas las noches sean buenas, pero por lo regular hay una o dos llamadas interesantes. Personas a las que les agrada lo que digo, que quieren compartir sus experiencias por la vida, o que al menos tienen alguna crítica interesante de algún libro. Pero al parecer ellos tienen vida y sólo los idiotas nos quedamos despiertos tan tarde escuchando la radio.

La última canción suena por los altavoces y no puedo evitar mover la cabeza al ritmo lánguido de una voz sensual y un saxo que la acompaña a la perfección. Cuando me hacen la seña de que estoy de nuevo al aire, me cuesta trabajo regresar a la realidad.

_Así que el día de hoy me topé un libro interesante, The Writer's Journey, de Cristopher Vogler. Lo encontré ilustrativo, y si se quieren dedicar a escribir, es prácticamente lectura obligada. Nos lleva paso a paso en un viaje de narrativa, a conocer a nuestros personajes y el ambiente en el que se mueven. Lograremos a través de él, vivir una historia más que contarla. Denle una hojeada, y cuéntenme, ¿cómo hacen ustedes para escribir?_

La llamada llega antes de que pueda preguntar más cosas, y pulso el botón de la línea 2.

–Buenas noches, ¿quién sigue despierto tan tarde?

–Yo

Su voz es más un gemido que otra cosa, y miro inmediatamente a Jasper, que sólo encoge los hombros y me indica que siga.

–¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu nombre , linda?

–Isabella

Joder.

Su voz es un gemido eterno. Habla entre exhalaciones y me la puedo imaginar, sonrojada, intentando hablar entre un montón de palabras que se arremolinan en su cerebro.

–Isabella, qué lindo nombre.

–Mmmhmmm.

–¿Eres escritora, guapa?

–No estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión de The Writer's Journey.– Dice. Creo que es bastante obvio que ignoró mi pregunta.– No existe tal cosa como un libro que te enseñe a escribir, cuando sabes hacerlo, sabes hacerlo y punto, no hay guías mágicas ni recetas de cocina.

Me quedo callado un instante, no sabiendo qué demonios decir a esa voz demasiado sensual. Espero que esté unida a un cuerpo igual. Mi mente se vuelve inmediatamente un proyector pornográfico y el micrófono se conecta con línea directa a mi entrepierna.

–Bueno, si escuchas mi programa de vez en cuando, sabrás que no soy partidario de creer en el talento natural. Considero que todo lo que vale la pena en la vida se gana con esfuerzo, así que no desanimes a nuestros aspirantes a escritor e intentemos darles un empujoncito hacia la dirección correcta con un par de guías.

–No lo creo, Edward.

Dijo mi nombre, dios, dijo mi puto nombre con esa voz sexy y aterciopelada, y no puedo evitar imaginar que lo dice entre gemidos.

Necesito visuales. Ya.

El librillo rojo aún está abierto en el boceto del rostro e imagino esos labios hinchados circulando la parte de mí que necesita su aliento cálido. Ahora.

Qué bueno que estoy cubierto por el escritorio de la cintura para abajo.

–Vamos linda, está bien. Entonces dime, ¿qué haces tu para escribir?

–Buscar referencias.

–¿Y cómo funciona eso?

–Por ejemplo, ahora estoy escribiendo una escena… diferente.

La última palabra es un suspiro que hace que me tiemblen hasta los dedos de los pies. Juro que puedo escuchar suaves gemidos y un leve zumbido en el aire. Jasper me mira con ojos de preocupación y me hace una señal para que corte la llamada, pero no podría importarme menos. Necesito escucharla.

Después de una leve pausa, sigue. –Así que aquí estoy, Edward, llamándote a mitad de la noche, necesitando… ahhh… escucharte. Referencias.

Me quedo callado un momento.

Sus gemidos se escuchan cada vez más.

Su voz es caliente, es cera que se derrite, es chocolate fundido y jugo de fresas y seda y cristal…

–Mhmm, Edward.

–Isabella.

El comienzo de un grito llena la línea y Emmet baja el volumen de la llamada hasta que se vuelve un ruidito de fondo.

Los ojos de pánico de mis compañeros de cabina regresan a mí un poco de sensatez.

–Bueno, Isabella, gracias por llamar. Esto ha sido todo en La Hora del Vampiro, intenten descansar. Yo los encuentro mañana, a la misma hora.

La cortinilla marca el cierre del programa y salgo de la cabina dando un portazo. Tengo un puta erección que me está matando y unas ganas terribles de llegar a casa y hacerme cargo del problema, o de llamar a Tanya para que me ayude, aunque sólo puedo pensar en Isabella y su voz como chocolate caliente.

Jasper y Emmet ya han apagado el equipo y se dirigen hacia la pesada puerta que impide que entre el ruido. Cuando estoy a punto de salir, Jasper me detiene y comienza a hablar muy bajito.

–Oye, no ha colgado. ¿Isabella? Sigue en la línea.

–¿Qué?

–Línea dos. Suerte, tigre.– Jasper sale de la sala riéndose y yo me quedo en el umbral de la puerta, jurando que escucho gemidos saliendo de la bocina del teléfono.

Me quedo dentro.

Cierro la puerta con llave.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Ay dios, pero qué cosas. ¿Qué piensan de mi primer intento de fanfic de Twilight?

Los reviews son como la voz de Edward, sensual, pegajosa, como caramelo fundido que lame de tu piel.

Lily


End file.
